


The Animal Urge

by BrennaBasilisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cute, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Rough Sex, Slow Build, but then wow it burns, like 1k of it is straight fucking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaBasilisk/pseuds/BrennaBasilisk
Summary: After a day at the Ministry of Magic, Tom comes home to a surprise he didn’t expect. Not that he’s complaining.(Also it fucked up the words that were in italics and I’m too lazy to fix it so I cry)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The Animal Urge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenAngells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngells/gifts).



> While this isn’t my first smut I’ve written, it is the first I have published under this account. Publishing is hard for me but this has been done for maybe a year now (yikes it’s good I’m not beta reading it). But for my Kat Bat since she’s sick and my Tomarry Buddy. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is happily accepted (please be nice). Flames can fuck off :) 
> 
> Enjoy ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> Brenna

He was right there.

Tom wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary when he returned from the ministry. Harry would be in the kitchen baking up a storm or maybe trying a new brew in the potions lab, like a mad scientist.

But silence wasn’t what he was expecting.

Ever since the war had ended, due to their tentative truce, him and harry had mended things before deciding to try things together, and his manor had never since been silent. Either Severus was giving him potions lessons in the basement (but Severus would never admit to being fond of the boy) and there were loud explosions, or Harry would have his foolish twins or the odd blonde haired girl was over. Even clanking in the kitchens or something, anything. This wasn’t normal.

Tom walked down the hall slowly, entering the foyer but not seeing a single person, no pillow out of place, air still. Was something wrong? His steps hurried toward his study to drop off his case, his shoes clacking against the polished floors of renovated Slytherin manor, was the only sound that could be heard in the entire hall. He pressed his hand against the sturdy oak door and it slowly swung open at the force, and Tom strode into the room, focusing his sight upon the desk where he quickly deposited his case. Maroon eyes surveying across the rest of the room. Everything halted as he saw his chair behind his desk.

Harry was right there.

Sitting languidly across his dark, leather apolistered chair and dressed in a loose robe, which was slipping off his shoulder. Tom was frozen, his whole body seeming unable to move, his eyes stuck on the revealed collarbones and trailing quickly over the boys body and relaxed face. Dumbstruck, how could such a typical sight rock him so bad he couldn’t even think? Oh Merlin he must’ve been cursed for this boy, this deceptively strong boy, no, man who sat in _his_ office, draped across _his_ chair, wearing a robe that was undoubtedly too large for the smaller body, and was undoubtedly _his_. His stance grew stiffer and he could practically few his gaze grow darker, lust thrumming through him for the man in front of him. His gaze sharpened as he heard a small groan from Harry, and he began to shift slightly, till his eyes slowly open. Lashes fluttering as he slowly revealed his green eyes as he looked up at Tom, a slow smile appearing on his face.

Harry hummed happily seeing Tom as he woke up, stretching his back and arching up, unknowingly making Tom’s situation worse. “I missed you today.”

Tom smirked at him, “Oh yeah? What did you do today?” He slowly walked over to the other side of the chair and picked up Harry before taking his spot and setting him down on his lap, trying not to push his slowly forming erection against him.

Seemingly oblivious to Tom’s struggle, Harry isn’t reluctant to relax against Tom as a blush forms on his face, ducking his chin down slightly. “Well...”

A wicked grin appears on Tom’s face as he looks at the flush spreading to Harry’s ears as he plays with his finger and tries to avoid contact. “Were you really missing me?” He drags his fingers along his thigh and drags it up his side, covered by the robe, “Or were you just missing my touch?” Gripping lightly onto to Harry’s waist, he rolls hips up into him, and a breathy moan leaves Harry’s lips as his face clenches tight, practically reveling in the way pleasure paints his face.

Harry grips blindly for anything to hold onto as a sudden burst of pleasure floods him, and ends up clutching the arm of the chair with one hand and the other gripping into Tom’s robe right atop of his chest, feeling the tight muscle underneath. “No! Of course I missed you! I just missed both!” Harry breathed heavily before another moan squeezed past his lips as Tom ground harder against him. “That’s why I went to your office, I was waiting for you.” Harry’s voice came out whinier then he had planned, but he didn’t care, he just wanted Tom, his mind was too blissed to have any shame at this point.

Tom couldn’t be in a better situation, when he got home he definitely wasn’t expecting this, not that he was anywhere near complaining. The near permanent smirk on his face was proof enough of that. “Oh, aren’t you so perfect for me. So perfect. You’re only mine, aren’t you?” Tom couldn’t resist the tan skin any more, it was taunting him at this point, so without hesitation he was pressing his lips against Harry’s neck. Sucking at pulse, he draws out a strained moan of the practically vibrating body above him. He groans against the skin, rolling his hips to get some release before trailing down his neck, leaving a trail of light pink marks on the skin before finding his spot at the base of Harry’s neck and sucking harder and circling the spot with his tongue.

Harry practically falls apart, his voice beginning to move from breathy to whines, plees for Tom. “Only yours! Never anyone else. Only you can get me like this, no one can see me like this! Please Tom!” Harry almost shouts out, as he feels Tom’s plush lips marking his place in his neck and collar, probably leaving bruises that’ll last for weeks. He feels a growl come out of Tom at his words as a harsh thrust hits Harry’s throbbing erection, “Oh Tom, Oh Tom! Please!”

Harry is trembling as he feels Tom press wet kisses before he meets his mouth for the first time. He’s pushed back against the desk, still sitting on Tom’s lap, as feverish lips push against his, and he can’t help but let out light moans into the older’s mouth. Every sense screams for Tom as his warm tongue enters his mouth, meeting his as Harry quickly surrenders for dominance, blissed out as Tom rocks against him and covers him in every way.

Tom begins to unbutton what is left of the robe Harry is wearing, that he now knows if definitely _his_. Pushing himself back against the hot mouth as he pushes the robe off his shoulders. He wasn’t willing to waste more time with the shirt underneath, which was also suspiciously long on Harry, and he quickly spelled it, and the pants he was wearing, away. His actions revealing Harry’s addicting skin, waiting to be touched. He groans into Harry’s mouth, before pulling back and moving one of his hands under his ass as he stands from the chair, lifting Harry with him, and using his other hand to push his case he had put on his desk earlier, onto the ground, before resting Harry on the smooth oak surface, back against it.

Harry pants as his world shifts and he’s looking up at Tom, taking in the sight of him, his styled hair now slightly out of place and his robes crinkled like no other, before grinning onto them again, “Off,” he tugs.

A short, rich chuckle leaves Tom’s slightly puffed lips at Harry’s demand, “You’re not the one in charge here? What do you say?”

Harry huffed But was stooped when Tom rubbed one of his perked up nipples, the other neglected as pleasure ripped through him as he tried to stutter out something. “Please! I want to rub my hands all along you, feel you, please! Make everyone know I’m yours! Only yours!”

Tom has to hold himself back from immediately wrecking Harry, his want shooting off the charts, Harry’s whines only pushing him further toward the edge. His eventful day at the ministry pent up stress that seemed to be escaping him now. “Your wish is my demand, sweetheart.”He swiftly pushed his robe open and off his shoulders and unbuttoning his white undershirt, leaving his slacks on, not dealing with them yet. Harry’s hands eagerly reach up as he runs hands against the smooth skin of his chest, then pushing off the white shirt and leaving his pale skin exposed to the dim lighting of the study. He smirked seeing Harry freeze and sucking a lip in between his teeth and he stared at his chest entranced.

After pushing the shirt off Tom’s shoulders, Harry hadn’t expected to be awestruck, having seen his lover bare many times before, but just seeing the hardened muscles of his chest in the light of the study, hovering above him, and a hunger in his eyes as he let off such dominate energy as his magic flared around the two, just left Harry wanting him more then he could’ve imagined.

Tom swooped over him, holding his hands around Harry, caging him against Tom and started sucking against his sternum, tonguing and kissing his way down Harry’s abdomen and he let out whiny moans as he got closer and closer to his still-clothed cock, weeping with need from neglect. Tom looked back up at Harry’s face before moving on, the sight mesmerizing and dirty. He looked so utterly ruined, his eyes watery and his mouth open as uneven breath left his flushed face, he looked a complete mess, fallen apart by Tom’s ministrations. Focusing back on his task, Tom slowly reached a finger under Harry’s waistband of his briefs, hearing a gasp above him, he smirked before continuing to drag them down his boy. Harry’s cock quickly sprung free, aching red with need, precome beginning to come out of the tip.

Tom looks back up at Harry to see him looking back down at him, with so much need it makes the animalistic feeling in Tom grow, the need to completely take him and wreck him. He ignores Harry’s quiet breathless pleads to do something and returns to Where here was, but moves his hands to rub at Harry’s plush thigh, slight muscle from quidditch he still played with his friends whenever he could. Pressing him more firmly against the desk, he lifts up the boys legs from his knees and moves toward Harry’s aching need. Turning his head he latched onto the soft skin of his thighs, he sucks softly before moving closer and closer, kissing and marking his legs deeper as he gets closer, Harry meanwhile whining shoots up a higher pitch, his legs twitching.

“Please Tom, don’t tease, I need you! Please fuck me! I’m ready for you,” Hearing Harry’s whined our statement, Tom releases the skin he’s currently working on, raising an eyebrow at his insinuations. Looking down, Tom releases a guttural groan, his grip on Harry’s thighs tightening and his eyes darkening even further. Nestled right into Harry’s tight heat, peaks out a glittering gem plug deep pushed in deep, even seeing the shine of excess lube leaking out on the sides.

Tom moved one of his hands from Harry to the plug, twisting it slightly, causing a startled moan from Harry, as his hips shot upward. “Oh love, you did this when I was gone did you? Couldn’t wait for me to fill you up, so you had to do it yourself huh? Couldn’t be patient?”

Harry moaned before frantically shaking his head “No, No! I wanted you but since you were gone I wanted to get it started for you, less work! Please I need you!”

“Don’t worry. Soon you’ll be filled up completely, but let’s take this out first.” Slowly Tom removed a bit of the emerald plug, before pushing it back in and taking more out, inching it out of his slick hole before it came out with a pop, Harry moaning as it caught on his rim with every tug.

After falling asleep with the plug inside him, Harry felt the irritating need for more now that it was removed. He had been horny all day but Tom wasn’t going to be back until later so he needed something to hold him over until he was back. That thing just happened to be him filling himself with a plug. “Tom I need you now!” Tom seemed to be complying to his pleading, Harry feeling him open what was presumable a drawer below him. He almost cried out seeing the lube in his hand as he felt Tom slip off his slacks, unable to see the action. The pop of the lid felt almost therapeutic, the anticipation building in his body.

He used his elbows to prop himself up to he could watch Tom slicking himself up, his grip around his hard length, bright with arousal. It stayed up even after Tom removed his hand. He looked up to see Toms smug face watching him, before Tom pushed his chest down, his arms giving way for the action. “Get on your stomach.” Tom’s voice broke his trance, but he was easily led onto his stomach, still pressed against the oak desk, but now he was draped over it.

Harry was shaking with the anticipation and for the ecstasy to come, trying to keep a hold on his breathing as long as he could.

Tom pushed Harry into a better position, before lining himself up, pausing to dip his slicked head in him before pulling back out and repeating it

“Stop teasing! I’ve been wanting this all day!”

“We are going at my tempo today, love. You can beg all you want, but it won’t change a thing.”

Tom continued pushing only the head of his dick into him until Harry was almost sobbing in need. His pleasure tipping on the edge of sweet relief at the repeated teasing. Tom himself needing more at feeling of harry around him, Harry’s desperation adding to his arousal. At the next thrust Tom pushed in hard, not continuing for another, feeling him throbbing with the blood pumping in him. Harry cried out loudly, not expecting the sudden intrusion out of nowhere. He could feel himself clenching around Tom.

Tom quickly picked up a firm, steady pace, Harry moaning softly at each thrust. The relief and pleasure was thrumming through him, finally getting what he had been wanting all day, but it just wasn’t enough. He was wound up from hours of waiting for this, and he wanted, _needed_ , more. And he could tell he wasn’t alone in his desires. Tom was groaning above him, but he wasn’t as intense as he could be. He just needed a little push.

“Fuck me please! I almost couldn’t wait for you while you were gone, I need it so bad, please.”

Before Harry could even push back against Tom, Tom’s hips slammed forward and he growled in his ear, “You are mine. Only I get to do this to you, not even you.” His thrusts quickly sped up, slamming harder into Harry each time. The sturdy desk started to shake with the hard force. Harry felt his prostate being edged beyond belief, Tom not quite hitting it head on, but close enough he felt the nerves tingling inside him at each thrust. Harry’s moans grew in volume as Tom didn’t let up any power, grabbing Harry’s waist to keep his body from moving away at the force, and the slight shift was enough for him to hit the bundle of nerves inside him dead on. His vision faded and he felt an involuntary cry come out of his chest as the pleasure made his mind melt farther into oblivion.

“ _Tom_! Fuck Tom!”

Tom was overwhelmed with pleasure, Harry’s cry’s had reached screams which only dug him farther into his atousal. The tight pressure gripping him as he violently pushed into Harry was mind numbing, it felt like his body was running on animalistic pleasure alone. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but he didn’t want it to stop, but he knew Harry couldn’t take more tonight. He could tell his orgasm was getting close and he reached down to turn Harry to the side enough so he could grab his neglected cock.

Harry sobbed at the touch, the touch tipping him over the edge for the final time and he felt himself cumming as Tom pumped his cock at the same pace as his thrusts. It spurted out in gushes on himself and Tom’s hand as Tom continued to push quickly into him, reaching his own orgasm. The rippling of Harry’s muscles through his orgasm pushing him to his peak right after Harry. He pushed himself in as far as he could before cumming inside him, his vision getting blurry at the edges as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel his heartbeat through his whole body, as his mind returned to him, now noticing his heavy breathing and the sweat on his forehead. Harry was still shaking on his desk, skin flushed and cum and lube on his lower half.

Harry couldn’t hear what Tom was saying as he pulled out of him, he felt the ache of his ass and his whole body from the position he was in, but he couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. His mind felt like potions slop, fuzzy from his orgasm. Though he was still lucid enough to realize what star he was in and felt blood rush to his face. “Oh my God, I don’t know how I can have shame after that but it seems the impossible is possible.”

Tom laughed at that but was already a step ahead of Harry. Lifting him up and carrying him into the hall. “You sound like a muggle, lets get to the bedroom then love. It seems your legs can’t handle a shower so a bath seems to be in our future.”

“Just because it’s a muggle phrase doesn’t mean wizards can’t say it Tom! You can’t say anything Mister I-unnecessarily-carry-people-even-though-apparition-exists. You’re lucky no one is here to see us.”

“You seem to enjoy it quite fine. As I seem to remember I am not the only Wizard here capable of apparition.”

“You better be glad my legs don’t work right now and that I appreciate your dick, or you would be in a world of pain right now.” 


End file.
